


I need you (A Supercat Fanfiction)

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever





	I need you (A Supercat Fanfiction)

Cat sat in her high rise apartment, holding a glass of whiskey.

 _I shouldn't have made Kara make that choice. I was so stupid.....I need her more than I thought I did. I really value having her around, and Catco likely wouldn't function without her,_ Cat said, mentally kicking herself.

There was a knock on the door, and Cat suddenly wished she had Supergirl's x-ray vision, so that she could see who it was.

"Mrs. Grant?"  
The voice was clearly Kara's. Cat groaned, knowing her likely super-powered assistant wouldn't give up. She kept very quiet.

"Mrs. Grant? I know you're in there. Can I talk to you?"  
Cat groaned, rising to her feet and setting down her glass. She moved to the door, letting Kara in.  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Well, let me just explain. I lied to you. I AM Supergirl. I need you to keep that secret, though. I could hear you breathing," Kara explained once Cat had shut the door, "just because I'm Supergirl doesn't mean I'm not devoted to my job at Catco, however. My job as your assistant is one of the most important things to me, and I would love to be able to keep it."  
"There's a bit of a confession I need to make, Kara," Cat said, pronouncing Kara's name correctly because she was already nervous about what she was already going to say and she didn't need Kara mad at her for mispronouncing her name.

"Oh? What's that?"  
"Kara, I'm in love with you," Cat explained.

"Then why'd you give me the ultimatum either prove I'm not Supergirl, or clear out my desk?"  
"Kara," Cat began, "The reason I did that is that because Supergirl needs to be available to help at all times. Every minute you're here, working for me, is one less minute you could be out helping people. That's why I gave you that ultimatum. It's because I know you. You want to help every innocent person you can. You're a really good person, Kara. I know it tears you up that you're not able to help all the time."  
Kara half-smiled.  
"I need you, Kara," Cat said genuinely, reaching out to the younger woman.

"And I need you too, Cat," Kara returned, leaning on her tippy-toes to kiss Cat.

Kara's lips were incredibly soft, like silk against Cat's. The kiss caused a twisty sensation in Cat's stomach. As they kissed, one of Kara's hands drifted to rest very gently on Cat's butt. Kara's tongue slid into Cat's mouth, the younger woman taking charge of the situation. Kara's other hand rose up to one of Cat's hands. Cat put both of her hands on Kara's back as they continued to kiss. Kara easily lifted Cat with her super-strength and carried her to the bed. She set the older woman down VERY gently considering her strength, kissing Cat again. Kara unsnapped Cat's pants and her hand drifted down to massage Cat's wet core, causing the older woman to let out a very low gasp which faded into a moan of pleasure. Kara slid a finger inside Cat.

"Oh, god, Kara," Cat moaned, "don't ever fucking stop!"  
Kara's very gentle finger fucking brought Cat to orgasm with a scream, her juices leaking onto Kara's finger. Cat pressed her lips to Kara's, her tongue sliding into the younger woman's mouth. Cat gently grabbed Kara's butt with one hand, sending a spike of excitement through the younger blond. Cat's other hand unhooked Kara's pants, then slid down to the woman's core, and she pushed it inside, causing Kara to let out a low moan. Cat began to finger-fuck Kara. She too was gentle, not wanting to hurt her assistant. Cat's actions soon brought Kara to orgasm, and her juices squirted onto Cat's fingers. Kara kissed Cat again, and the older blond suddenly grew aroused again. Kara pulled off Cat's pants and her panties, then she dropped to her knees, placing her head between Cat's legs. She gently bit a fold of Cat's core, causing the media mogul to let out a low moan. Kara began to suck at the skin of Cat's core, and the older woman grabbed a handful of the 24 year old's hair. Soon, Kara's actions brought Cat to orgasm for the second time, the older woman's cum filling Kara's mouth. Kara sucked down her new lover's cum, stripping. She laid on the bed, and pulled Cat forward with her super strength. She pulled Cat down so that her head was between her legs. Cat gently bit a flap of Kara's skin, suckling gently. Her tongue flicked Kara's slit, causing the younger woman to let out a low moan. Soon Kara cummed again, but this time her juices filled Cat's mouth. Cat returned the favor that Kara had done her, swallowing all of the younger woman's juices.


End file.
